


Winter Picnic

by NoahK



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, oh it's a fluffy thing, snow picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, cupcake, tell me again why this picnic in the snow is a good idea?” Carmilla asked for about the tenth time since she brought it up. <br/>In which a snowball fight ensues between LaFerry and Hollstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> #CreampuffWeek DAY FIVE/Jan. 15  
> Prompt: Picnic

“So, cupcake, tell me again why this picnic in the snow is a good idea?” Carmilla asked for about the tenth time since she brought it up.

“I think it’d be fun for the four of us,” Laura declared. “C’mon Carm, you don’t even feel the cold like we do.”

“But I know what it feels like for you. It’s freezing out there,” Carmilla exclaimed pointing out to the window for emphasis.

“Well, it’s too bad. We’re having a picnic out in the snow with LaFontaine and Perry and you’re coming.”

“No,” Carmilla husked putting her foot down, literally.

“If you don’t come then someone doesn’t get to cuddle or do anything else for that matter,” Laura clarified. Ever since she figured out that Carmilla was a big softie when it came to cuddling and other such activities the younger girl had been using it against her any chance she could.

“Fine,” Carmilla husked in defeat. Laura merely smirked in response because she finally knew how to get Carmilla to cave in under 5 seconds flat. Before it would take a bit of prodding but all of that went out the window once she discovered Carmilla’s guilty pleasures.

/ /

LaFontaine and Perry charged into Laura’s room at exactly 2 pm without any warning. Carmilla was still sleeping on the bed but groaned upon the entrance of the ginger twins making everyone aware that she was waking up. Which obviously wasn’t her smartest move.

“C’mon grumpy pants,” LaFontaine said standing before the vampire’s bed. “Time to head out.” Carmilla groaned in response and threw her pillow over her head and at one of the ginger twins promptly hitting them right in the face. “Good aim.”

“Don’t encourage her,” Perry spoke up from the door.

“You better watch out. Now let’s get going we’re hungry,” LaFontaine tells the broody vampire who is slowly sitting up. She sneers at them but gets up anyway.

“Now if you ginger dorks wouldn’t mind I’d kind of like to get dressed and have some privacy in doing so,” Carmilla snapped.

“Chill,” LaFontaine said simply throwing up their hands to emphasize their words. Perry simply took their arm and pulled them out of the room.

“You know I’m not a “morning” person,” Carmilla murmured immediately seeing the questioning glare on Laura’s face. She knew that Laura was about to give her the “be nice” talk but beat her to it. Carmilla sighs pulling on a pair of dark jeans, “I’ll play nice once I’ve woken up fully.”

Laura smiles in response but doesn’t say anything. Instead she gathers the food she was bringing to the picnic and began to layer up on her clothing.

“Alright, cupcake. Let’s go,” Carmilla said motioning towards the door.

“Not like that,” Laura replied looking the vampire up and down. Carmilla was wearing nothing but jeans and that red flannel she constantly steals from Laura. She may be invincible to feeling the cold but she had to at least look normal. Laura reached into her closet pulling out a spare black beanie before putting it on Carmilla’s head for her and giving her a matching scarf as well. “You have to at least look like you’re trying to keep warm,” Laura declared when Carmilla gave her a glare. Carmilla rolled her eyes but followed the younger girl out the door with little verbal complaint.

/ /

Everyone had settled under a tree not too far from their dorm building and immediately started eating whatever food they brought with them. Luckily Perry was smart enough to bring a thick blanket for the four of them to sit on so they weren’t sitting directly on the snow but it was still freezing. LaFontaine had a plan budding in the back of their mind the second they took a bite of food. From that moment on they rushed the eating process keeping conversation to a minimum in hopes of everyone focusing on eating. Fortunate for them that’s exactly what happened.

“Pass me the garbage,” LaFontaine insisted waving their hands to get everyone to move faster. “C’mon I’m not gonna wait all day. I’m trying to do something nice here.”

Carmilla didn’t think anything of it and handed over their garbage quickly because she wasn’t in the mood to get up to do it. Laura nudged Carmilla before she mumbled, “Thanks.”

LaFontaine took handfuls of garbage sauntering over to the garbage can not too far away with a mischievous smile on their face. The others weren’t going to be terrifically happy with what they were about to do but that was just too damn bad. The thought was too amusing to not actually do and to be fair they did warn Carmilla earlier. They knelt down in front of the garbage can pretending to have dropped a wrapper if anyone else was looking their way and took a giant handful of snow and making it into a giant snowball. LaFontaine smirked at the quick process and tucked their arm behind them before turning to walk back to the group that was lounging around on the blanket all bundled up.

Once LaFontaine was within 10 feet of the group she pulled their arm over their head and launched the snowball directly at the vampire’s face before letting out an “ahoy”. Of all the things that was what they decided to yell as warning to the other two. Everyone’s head snapped over just in time to see the ball of snow explode on Carmilla’s face who immediately snapped in response.

“What the hell, ginger one,” Carmilla snapped.

“I told you to watch out, Karnstein,” LaFontaine smirks in response maintaining their distance.

“Oh, you’ve done it now,” Carmilla says pushing herself off the ground with fists full of snow she immediately forms into tight snowballs before launching them into the air. LaFontaine dodges the first one but the second one hits them right in the ear. Laura giggles in response and Perry gasps. They bounce back fast after dropping their knees for added effect. Within the blink of an eye snowballs are flying everywhere and no one is safe. Including Perry and Laura.

Laura jumps into the game with very little complaint immediately taking Carmilla’s side. Perry sits there in astonishment trying to avoid the snowballs being thrown around her.

“Perr you going to just sit there and watch me get ambushed or are you going to help me out here?” LaFontaine questioned throwing two snowballs at once and missing both. Perry mumbles her disinterest but eventually scrambles over to them and begins making snowballs for LaFontaine and throwing some on rare occasions. Perry knows she has an awful aim and would rather make this an efficient process for LaF than actually try to throw them herself.

After another 10 minutes of snowballs being thrown back and forth between the split group everything seemed to dwindle down. Laura laid down in the snow and immediately pulled Carmilla down with her. LaFontaine laughed from their place a safe distance away before falling back into a pile of snow themselves. Perry sat down gently next to them not nearly as worn as the others.

“Truce?” LaFontaine asked.

“For now,” Carmilla responded quickly. For now the battle was over but she wasn’t going to make any future guarantees.

“Works for me,” they call back finally starting to catch their breath again from the heated snowball fight.

Carmilla looked over to the younger girl and immediately noticed two things. One that she was adorable with flecks of snow in her hair and two, she was shivering. It was a particularly cold day and there was probably snow in her clothes which was only making it worse. “Let’s get back inside,” Carmilla suggested to the group.

“What about going ice skating?” Perry asked not one used to breaking their organized plans.

“We can go later tonight after everyone’s warmed up,” Carmilla offers her immediately. As much as she didn’t want to go ice skating she knew that everyone else really wanted to and hey, maybe she’d get a good laugh out of it.

Perry nodded in response and shuffled over to collect the blanket she brought while everyone else slowly makes their way onto their feet. The group stumbles back to the warmth of the dorm building joking and laughing about how much snow was still on them all efficiently freezing their clothing and themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> ah fluffiness for fluff's sake. Hope you enjoyed :)   
> Angst is coming...beware


End file.
